The present invention relates to a composite integrated module and a method for constructing a building, and more particularly, to a composite integrated module and a method for constructing a building favorably applicable to construct a building of a nuclear power plant, for example, a reactor building.
In construction of a power plant, for example, a nuclear power plant, plant structures have been modularized in order to shorten the construction period of the plant.
Below will be explained examples of a construction of a nuclear power plant using the modularized structures.
Japanese Patent Laid-open No. Hei 4(1993)-293864 discloses a method for constructing a nuclear power plant building using building modules. This building module forms frameworks of floor section, a plurality of columns, and ceiling section with steel frames. Steel plates for floor, columns, and ceiling are attached to the inside of the frameworks. A building module is internally equipped with machine elements such as equipment, piping, trays, ducts, supports, and the like. A plurality of building modules are set out and concrete is poured between the modules and on their ceiling. The steel plates of the walls and the ceiling are used as formworks.
Modules disclosed by Japanese Patent Laid-open No. Hei 10(1998)-266602 forms a room for a nuclear power plant with two sidewall sections and a ceiling section placed on the sidewall sections. The sidewall section has steel plates and steel-frame columns and is attached the steel plates on a double side of the steel frame columns. The ceiling section comprises a Q-deck (or steel plate framework for ceiling) placed on a plurality of ceiling beams, reinforcing bars placed on the Q-deck, and piping and ducts on the ceiling beam. Concrete is poured between sidewall sections of adjacent modules, onto the Q-deck (or steel plate framework for ceiling), and between the steel plates of each sidewall section.
Japanese Patent Laid-open No. 2003-66177 discloses a room module of a hydraulic control unit (HCU) for a control rod drive system in a nuclear power plant. The module frame of the room module is formed with a plurality of steel frame structures disposed lengthwise and breadthwise. A plurality of module skids disposed lengthwise and breadthwise are mounted on the steel frame. Steel plate reinforcements being included in each sidewall section are mounted on the steel frame structures and the module skids. The room module has an HCU equipment, cable ducts, and piping. The room module is placed on a plurality of rotary extendable module receiving poles that can finely control the level of the room module. The steel plate reinforcements are used as formworks.
Japanese Patent Laid-open No. 2003-13621 discloses modules to be used for a power plant. This module comprises a frame having a plurality of steel columns and a plurality of steel beams. In the module, a Q-deck (or steel plate framework for ceiling) is placed on the upper part of the frame and piping and cable ducts are placed in the module. Reinforcing bars are installed around the steel beams and concrete is poured thereto for concrete walls.